Leaders of Hoenn
by Crystalboo
Summary: Hoenn has just won independence from the nation of Kalos. A new government is formed and this is the history of the leaders if Hoenn. Still new here and some feedback of any kind would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Hoenn Government

The people of Hoenn will have the right to vote for leaders and be ruled by the people instead of a tyrant like the ones in Kalos. No other islands in the Hoenn region can be conqured by any foreign land. The people will vote for leaders in their region and those leaders will be stationed.

Gym leader 1: Stationed: Rustboro

Gym Leader 2: Stationed: Dewford

Gym Leader 3: Stationed: Mauville

Gym Leader 4: Stationed: Lavaridge

Gym Leader 5: Stationed: Petalburg

Gym Leader 6: Stationed: Fortree

Gym Leader 7: Stationed: Mossdeep

Gym Leader 8: Stationed: Sootopolis

The entire nation will vote for a Champion. The Champion will be the head of the entire government. Along with an appointed (by the champion) elite four member which will try to pass laws which the gym leaders vote for the pass of that law. If the law does pass the Champion can veto it.

A gym leader term will last three years and can be gym leader for only nine years in total.

A Champion term will last three years and up to a total of six years.

An Elite four member term will last as long as the champion is in office, or if the champion fires him/her. Or lastly they can retire the position.

This will be the government of the nation of Hoenn.

Signed by

GA=Gym Area

GA1:

Steven Stone, Roxanne Mary, Sidney Dax

GA2:

General Brawly Avery, Drake Drago

GA3:

General Watson Telsa

GA4:

Arin Smoke, Flannery Smoke

GA5:

General Norman Ruby, Max Birch

GA6:

Winnona Heart, Phoebe Dabo

GA7:

Tata Judge, Liza Judge

GA8:

Wallace Waltz, General Juan Quart, Glacia Perma

_**(Crystalboo note: Sorry for the crappy last names, I couldn't think of any better ones :P)**_

All the members of the Hoenn Elite, signed the document. After almost six years of fighting Hoenn had won independence against the empire of Kalos. They had won a narrow victory at Sootopolis city. They now were working on a government. They were the only nation to make this form of government, and they hope they could make it work.

**A month later**

**Littleroot Town**

A small tv was turned on as news report came on. A mother with her child (around ten) was in their house watching the television. The news report was given about the results the first nation election of the new nation of Hoenn.

"Hello everyone," began the tv reporter "The results of all the elections are here and I will give you the results beginning with the gym leaders. In Gym Area one it is Roxanne Mary of the Alpha party against Coronel Franklin Moore of the Omega party. The winner by a close margin is Roxanne Mary."

"Onto Gym Area two, it is Albus Carver of the Alpha Party against General Brawly Avery of the Omega Party, with a landslide the winner is Brawly Avery."

"In Gym Area three, it is Scott Trade of the Alpha Party against Watson Telsa of the Omega Party, with an easy victory the winner is Watson Telsa."

"In Gym Area four, for the Alpha Party Flannery Smoke against General Jackson Micheal, with an easy victory and the popularity of her late grandfather Arin Smoke Flannery wins."

"In Gym Area Five, for the Alpha Party is Sailor Joe Pecko against General Norman Ruby for the Omega Party, the winner in an easy victory is Norman Ruby!" The small village of Little Root exploded with loud sounds as the boy ran out to the neighbor's house and ran in and hugged his best friend, May Birch.

"May! Dad did it! He won, he's the gym leader!" The boy screamed and his friend started to do the same. May's father smiled at the two and went into the boy's house and gave his congrats to the new gym leaders wife.

With now both families in front of the TV, the news broadcaster continued the results.

"In Gym Area Six, For the Alpha Party is Winnoa Heart of the air force against coronel Jack Cattle of the Omega Party, with a close election Winnoa Heart becomes victorious."

"In Gym Area Seven, Tate Jude of the Alpha Party against Zeus Dango of the Omega Party, in the closet election of the year Tate Judge wins."

"Lastly in Gym Area Eight, the Alpha Party with Wallace Waltz against Max King of the Omega Party. The winner in a landslide was Wallace Waltz."

"And finally the moment we all have been waiting for the results of the election for the champion, Steven Stone of the Alpha Party against Maximillian "Maxie" Magma of the Omega Party. With a close vote, with five gym areas going to him is Steven Stone of the Omega Party. That is all!" The broadcast ended and a pokemon show came onto the air.

The mom had tears in her eyes and whispered, "He did," she then exploded with tears of joy.

**Rustboro City**

Sitting in a lounge chair was a revolutionary named Steven Stone. He was on the top floor of a hotel staying the night there. As he was reading his father walked in. He was out of breath and Steven looked up from his book. His father walked over to him and gave him a slip of paper. Steven closed his book sighed then read the note.

_To Steven Stone_

_ We have won. You have won. The Alpha Party has the majority in the gym leaders 5-3. They expect you at the capital of Ever Grande City by the end of the week and they need you to pick your elite four. I won the gym leadership and I hope that our party will become the party of the nation of Hoenn_

_From,_

_Wallace Waltz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever Grande City**

It was a warm sunny day at the new capital of Hoenn, Ever Grande City. A crowd appeared outside the champion and elite four building. There on the porch of the building an older man with a large book. Then the door squeaked opened and four people walked out. The crowd became quiet. The four of them was Steven's elite four. They were Sidney Dax, Phoebe Dabo, Glacia Perma and Drake Drago.

The four shook the hand of the old man then the old man put the large book on a small table. The four put their hands on the book. The book was called the book of Arcecs.

"Sidney Dax, Phoebe Dabo, Glacia Perma and Drake Drago will you all help protect and be loyal to the champion?" began the old man.

"We agree," said the four of them at the same time.

"Then have Arcecs, protect you," said the old man.

"Have Arcecs protect us," they all replied then took their hand of the book.

The four stepped back and then the door opened again and then walked out Champion Steven Stone and his wife a Sinnohin Cynthia. He walked to the old man and then put his hand on the book of Arcecs.

"You, Steven Stone, protect the sound nation of Hoenn and stay inline of the Hoenn constitution," said the old man looking into Stevens eyes. Cynthia stood behind him looking at the old man as well.

"I, Steven Stone, protect the sound nation of Hoenn and stay inline of the Hoenn constitution," he repeated.

"So help you Arceus," said the old man.

"So help me Arceus," Steven said and then the crowd went wild. He turned around kissed his wife then went to the edge of the top stair. He started to speak.

"My fellow people of Hoenn!" He said and the crowd started to cheer once more. "We today have gone into an important age of humanity and Pokemon! We must stand ourselves strongly against all nations and hope that free people and nations will pop up around the world. From Kanto to Sinnoh from Johto to maybe even Kalos. But we must be ourselves and let them be themselves! We must build ourselves up and once we strive the world will turn to us for help. For Hoenn and democracy will become the world!" He ended his speech then the crowd exploded they loved it. He took his wife's hand then with his elite four behind him went inside the mansion.

**Three days later**

**Petalburg City**

After Steven Stone became champion all the gym leaders went through a similar ceremony. Now everything was in set. The gym leaders started doing their jobs and the champion started to lead the nation. Many of the gym leaders were young without a family with two exceptions. Watson had a wife and a child in his twenty's named Thomas. The other one was Gym Leader Norman with a wife and one child Brenden. His family was still in Petalburg and was supposed to be leaving back home that day.

Norman and his wife were talking inside the gym talking about the future. Their son was outside walking around the city.

He was by the large pound by the gym taking a stick and started to draw in the sand. Then someone walked behind him and sat down next to him. He wore light blue clothes and had green hair.

"Hi! I'm Wally!" Said the boy looking into Brenden. Brenden looked puzzled by him by decided not to be rude and said hi back.

"What's your name?" Wally asked

"Brenden.sked

..Brenden Ruby," Brenden replied try to pass the message that he didn't want him there. Wally suddenly looked surprised then said in a small whisper. "Ruby…as in related to Norman Ruby!"

Brenden shook his head yes and then Wally stood up and said in a loud voice "YOUR DAD IS THE GYM LEADER! THAT'S AWESOME!"

Brenden stood up and said right back "Ya until you find out that your dad won't be home ever! Too busy working, too busy to be with your own son!" He said then sat down on the ground and began to cry. Wally sat there surprised and out of words slowly walked away as Brenden sat there crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever Grande City**

"Sitting at a desk deep inside the champion mansion, Champion Steven Stone is planning on signing a bill to make a Hoenn Military Draft bill. With the Kanto government might collapse after the depression hitting Kanto and the Johto region, ruled by Kanto. A revolution is hitting the Kanto region similar to the revolution here in our backyard of Hoenn," said a news man outside the champions mansion.

Outside the mansion pilling in are citizens and the gym leaders and their families are meeting inside closed quarters. A large hall inside the mansion held all the invites and spectators. In the center of the hall were the champion's wife, Cynthia, and his son home from college in Sinnoh.

Gym leaders start to come out of the room they were in and reporters fill around them asking so many questions no other words could be heard. The leaders tried to answer the best they could but it was almost impossible. After what seemed hours of nonstop questions, Roxanne managed to sneak away. Mathew Stone, Steven's son, also managed to get away and both headed to a backroom.

Mathew walked quietly into the room turned around and closed the door, and locked it. He turned around to see the young Roxanne talking on a phone.

"No, I'm here in Ever Grande….No I can't head back right now, I've tried so hard to back this draft and now this had to happen. I loved my father but my country comes first! I'll head back to Rustborro after the signing. Okay by Jacob," She said with her voice getting higher and angrier. She hung up the phone walked over to a chair sat down and began to sob. Mathew was very quiet not wanting to interrupt but not knowing what to do he turned around and tried to unlock the door behind him. The unlocking was loud and Roxanne jerked her head up. Mathew turned his head and both made eye contact.

"I'm sorry, I walked in to escape the press and you started to talk and I didn't know what to do…" He said trying to worm out of the situation. Roxanne was quiet for a long while with tears quietly rolling down his face. Mathew worried opened the door and walked out.

Steven Stone walked into the crowd (now more calmed down) and sat at an open desk. He looked to the crowd and saw all the gym leaders, expect Roxanne. He also looked for Cynthia and Mathew, he found Cynthia in the crowd and he saw Mathew walking in, pale.

He had a draft bill in front of him and took out his pen and began to speak. "My friends," he began "Almost five years ago, we went to war against the nation of Kalos. One of the mightiest nations in world, yet we won. Now a nation like us is trying to get rid of the tyrant, Karros Kamatis, king of Kanto, Johto and Southern Unova. The up rise party wants a government like us, Hoenn. If war breaks out between the two party's we the new nation of Hoenn will go to the protection and help of the Kanto Independence party! This bill will help us make sure democracy will pop up around the world!"

After finishing his speech he clicked his pen and signed his name on the bill stood up and said "You are all free to go."

Stone walked into the back with reporters behind him. As he was leaving out of the hall we walked pass gym leader Roxanne. She was heading out as well. Mathew noticed her and sneaked out.

Outside the mansion Roxanne was heading to a pokemon center to get home in Rustborro. He walked to Roxanne and took her hand.

"What happened," he said in a quiet voice.

"Come with me back to Rustborro and I'll tell you," She replied and walked off. Mathew not knowing what had just happened quickly realizing that she was far ahead of him he started to run to catch up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rustboro City**

"No mother, I'm fine, I'm at a friend's place in Rustboro. Yes I'll be home when I can. Okay love you give love to father," said a tired Mathew Stone talking to his mother. He was at the gym leader's home in Rustboro. He was there to finally talk to Roxanne. It was late at night when the twenty year old walked into his room. She sat on the bed right next to Mathew. Their hands fell into each other, both didn't notice.

Roxanne took a deep breath and started to speak, "My father was never around….when I became part of the revolution and then became gym leader my father came back. Then today," then looking at a clock at a wall which said 2 AM "well yesterday he had a heart attack and he is now dead."

Both became quiet as small tears started to flow from Roxanne's eyes. She started to lean over and her rested on Mathew's solder. He looked to her, then he put his arm around her and two embraced. Roxanne started to break down.

**Two weeks later**

**Rustboro City Cemetery**

"Oh our mighty Arceus, today we mourn the passing of a great man," said a preacher standing above a grave. The crowd around him was quiet but the two most important people stood there by the grave were gym leader Roxanne, holding her hand was Mathew Stone. The preacher continuing "Jackson Mary of Rustboro was born under Kalos rule. He fought in two wars, serving in the Kalos military during a war against the nation of Jolivia, a second war recently in the Hoenn Independence war. He was married to a woman named Roxanne Joanna Mary who passed ten years ago; with Roxanne they had two children. The first future gym leader, Roxanne Mary and a son two years later they had Jacob Marc Mary. We hope he sends us his blessing into the future life."

The preacher ended the funeral and walked away. So did many other people that attended. Only three were left, one of them a tall male walked up the grave stood there then walked off.

Roxanne holding onto Mathew walked up to the grave put down bright yellow flowers. She motioned him to turn around and walked back in to the city.

**Mauville City**

"Hello my fellow citizens of this beautiful city!" said an excited gym leader Watson Tesla, he was making a speech to a large crowd. "Almost three weeks ago the Alpha Party voted for a bill to put into a place a draft for a war that will probably not happen. Your children are going into the military for nothing! We need to a point to Stone that his movements are costing people's lives! I saw the death at the bloodiest battle of the war, the battle of Dewford! Stone never went to any battle, he just stayed in Rustboro twiddling his thumbs! Tell Stone to stay in Hoenn and twiddle his thumbs in Ever Grande and not in Saffron!" The crowd cheered his fiery speech as Watson went into the crowd and began to shake hands with citizens.

Later that day Watson was train about to start a campaign to try to end the draft. He was working on a speech he was planning on reciting in Slateport City. An intern walked up to the gym leader and handed him an evening newspaper. Watson thanked him, grabbing a mug for a sip of coffee when he spit out the coffee onto his speech and put down the mug. His son got up and went to the old man who starred at the paper.

"Dad? What is it?" The son asked looking worried at his father. Watson gave his son the paper and he looked at the headline.

_**Kanto Independence Movement Begins Civil War**_

_Battle of Cinnabar kills over five hundred people_

Watson's son looked at the paper for a few minutes and looked up to see his father totally surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sootopolis City**

It was late at night when Champion Steven Stone meets with his elite four members and the gym leaders of Hoenn. Many are in awe of the events, although it was bound to happen no one thought it would happen so soon. A crowd started to swarm outside their meeting place in the gym of Sootopolis.

After hours of talking the champion came out to head back to Ever Grande. He left the city with reporters asking him questions all the way till he got to the top of the city and used fly to escape the city.

**The Next Day**

**Ever Grande City**

In the hall stood Steven Stone and a buff man stood there in military clothing. Steven began to speak to the crowd and reporters.

"I Champion Steven Stone of Hoenn will put in charge Archie Aqua in charge of the Hoenn military force in Kanto. My administration will support the Kanto rebels. Our forces will support and help the Kanto rebels in any way we can."

The crowd began to clap and Steven shook hands with Archie. Archie went left the building and flew off. Steven happily answered reporters' questions.

**Hearthome City**

"Mr. Mathew Stone," said a mail carrier as Mathew Stone walked outside the city he goes to school in.

"Yes mail carrier?" He asked looking at the man.

"A message from a Miss Roxanne Mary," he said taking out an envelope and giving it Mathew.

"Thank you," he replied then started to walk back to his home on the other side of the city.

Mathew Stone had reached home and ignoring his roommate a college student his same age, Volkner Element.

"Matt what are you doing?" Volkner asked watching Mathew almost running to get a letter opener.

"Got a letter," he replied getting his letter opener and sitting on the sofa. He opened the letter then took the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mathew,_

_ Something terrible happened yesterday. The Kanto rebels have finally attacked and your father has already sent troops. I do not like war but if the world must become freer this must be done. My big worry is Johto, no one knows Johto's fate after the war. Johto has already had an independence movement before but if the rebels win a new confluent might advance. I can't wait to see you again at our next meeting. People are talking after the funeral but I don't care that much._

_Forever yours,_

_Roxanne Mary_

"Wow, you two are going at his hard," Volkner said after reading the letter.

"That's your first thought?" Mathew stated angry "War, Volkner! War! We got to do something!"

"And what the hell is that?" He snapped back.

"I'm going into the thick of things. I'm from Hoenn I was born and raised in Sootopolis! I'm going in!"

"With your studies?"

"You know the war program these collages have, do your service and your schooling will be postponed until you return."

"Alright, but what is your father, the champion, or your mother who is one of the most influence people in the modern world. She's everywhere one second she's in Hoenn being the champion's wife then the next second she's teaching in Sinnoh or debating in Kalos!"

"I'll find a way they can't stop me," Mathew said standing up and was about to leave when Volkner said something

"I know someone who will make sure you won't leave,"

"Who?" Mathew said semi annoyed.

"Roxanne Mary,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ever Grande City**

"You sure about this?" Asked the Champion of the Hoenn, Steven Stone.

"Yes, I want to go," replied Mathew Stone "I need to go."

"Hmmm….have you talked to your mother about this?" Steven asked in thought.

"No…will she let me?" Mathew asked not whether or not his mother would let him join the military.

"Ask her not me, I'll let you go out there but you're in war, you won't get any protection."

"Alright thank you father,"

"Anything for my son,"

. . .

"Are you crazy?" She screamed to her son. He had just told her his plans to join the military and go to Kanto to serve.

"Mother!" He said loudly back "This is my chance to be someone!"

"To be someone!" She came right back at him "you are someone! You're Mathew Stone! My only child."

"Only living child!" He spouted to her and those words froze her. She began to build tears. A strong silence clouded the room. It was a thick fog and couldn't be seen through.

"Alright," She said breaking the silence "You can go, just be careful." The fog had been lifted.

**Rustboro City**

A large bus was loading young men and women on. It was a military bus. Somewhere draftees others had choose to serve. One young man blended into the crowd, Mathew Stone. Gym Leader Roxanne Mary was watching the people get loaded onto the bus. She had no idea of the awaking she was going to get. Mathew, with his bags, walked up to her.

"Oh, Mathew!" She said joyfully at the site of him "I didn't know you were in town! Why are you wearing an army uniform? A rock formed in his gut when he remembered his roommate's words. Roxanne Mary could stop him.

"I…I…Roxanne…I'm going," he eventually said.

"What do you mean going?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Roxanne," looking to the bus "I'm going,"

It was like a wall. Almost seconds after Mathew finally got his words to reach her she protested.

"Mathew…" she said putting her hand on his chest and the two looked into each other's eyes "You can't go."

"Roxanne, I'm sorry, I have to go," he said not knowing where these words where coming from.

"No, you don't have to go! You can stay, we can still see each other,"

"Roxanne," cutting her off "I need to. It is my duty as a Stone."

"Mathew, please," she finally pleaded with him. Both had tears rolling down their faces.

"Roxanne, I will be back. Tell me you'll be here when I come back,"

"Yes…" she finally said.

Mathew and Roxanne leaned into each other and embraced. Roxanne kissed him on the cheek. Mathew left for war.

. . .

"The draft age is fourteen…" began Gym Leader Norman.

"No! Our son isn't going to war when he's fourteen!" protested Norman's wife.

Brenden hiding up the stairs was hearing everything.

"That Mathew Stone left two days ago! If some sissy can go my son can! Brenden needs to become a man! I don't want my son to be…"

"A sissy! Our son is strong he doesn't need to prove anything!" His wife snapped back at him.

"He needs to!"

"You're just angry you didn't do much in the war! You were battling then you were asked to represent the Hoenn independence movement in Johto!"

"That's not it!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO ITS NOT!" Norman screamed "HE NEEDS TO BECOME A MAN AND COUNTIUNE THE FAMILY! WE BOTH KNOW I MIGHT LIVE FOR LONG!"

"You think you're going to live a short life because you still think you're at war!"

"He's going! I don't care what he says! I don't care what you say! I don't care what Birch says!"

Brendan slowly walked up back to his room and berried himself in blankets and pillows.


End file.
